Dio Brando (JORGE JOESTAR)
|-|Dio Brando= |-|The World Ultimate= |-|The Passion= Summary Dio Brando is the main antagonist of the light novel JORGE JOESTAR. After fusing with Jonathan Joestar's body at the end of Part I: Phantom Blood, he devises a plan that will make him succeed in becoming the Ultimate Lifeform. He plots alongside Funny Valentine and Funnier Valentine to send Kars back to Earth from Mars in order to drink his blood. Through unknown means he succeeds, becoming the Ultimate Lifeform and gaining a new ability: The Passion. He splits his soul in half and inserts it inside of Giorno Giovanna, who becomes the DIO that fights Jotaro Kujo in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He follows in another universe years later where he meets with Kars again and detective Joji Joestar. He seeks to fight Kars again with his new powers and eventually rule the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 7-A'. At least '''8-B' with The World Ultimate. Unknown with The Passion. Name: Dio Brando Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (JORGE JOESTAR) Gender: Male Age: ~10,000,000,000,000,020 Classification: The Ultimate Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), Mind Control, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Cut his own soul in half and placed it in someone else's body). Time Stop with The World Ultimate; Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within frozen time). Clairvoyance and Precognition with The Passion. Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Traded blows with Novel Kars and made him into a puddle of gore with each punch). At least City Block level with The World Ultimate (Should be comparable to the original The World). Unknown with The Passion (The Passion does not seem to fight at all) Speed: Supersonic+ with FTL+ attack speed/reactions (Kept up with Novel Kars) | Massively FTL with The World Ultimate (Should be comparable to original The World). Unknown with The Passion. Lifting Strength: Class 50 Striking Strength: At least Class PJ+. At least Class GJ with The World Ultimate. Unknown with The Passion. Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Could survive a punch by Novel Kars and regenerate back instantly). Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. | At least''' City Block level with The World Ultimate (Should be comparable to the original The World). '''Unknown with The Passion. Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended Melee range. At least 10 meters with The World Ultimate (Should be comparable to the original The World); time stop is universal. Multiversal with The Passion (Can see the future of people in his bloodline throughout multiple universes) Standard Equipment: The World Ultimate. The Passion. Intelligence: Genius (Was capable of setting up a generational plan that would take place across several universes and generations; could accommodate for surprises that would get him further to his goal) Weaknesses: The World Ultimate can only stop time for up to an hour; it can be countered with some other forms of time manipulation (i.e. Time Acceleration) or someone else aware of Time Stop. The Passion can only look into the future of himself and his descendants, not just anyone. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The World Ultimate:' The World ultimate is a large, yellow humanoid Stand with cog designs on its fists and air tanks on the back of its body. It uses melee attacks. **'Time Stop:' The World Ultimate's main ability is to stop time, allowing itself and Dio to act within the duration of stopped time for up to an hour. *'The Passion:' The Passion originally appears as a secondary ability as a crown of thorns on Dio's head. Once Kars takes out the The World Ultimate's Stand Disc and destroys it, The Passion makes its full appearance as a Stand. It looks similar to the biblical icon, Jesus Christ, and has the same crown of thorns Dio originally had on his head. **'Bloodline Precognition: '''With The Passion, Dio is able to look into the the detailed future of himself and anyone in his (The Joestar) bloodline. It is unknown how far into the future he can look into, but it allows him to plan against anything and everything that could pose as an issue to him and change the future in any way he desires. This was how he got past his original fated death in ''Part III: Stardust Crusaders and how he knew when to set his plan into action. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Immortals Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Non-Canon Characters